


I don't want to be happy

by bunnys_boomerang



Series: If It Makes You Happy [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Black Window!Kira, Captain America!Scott, Gen, Hawkeye!Allison, Iron Man!Lydia, More ships to be added, Thor!Erica, Winter Soldier!Stiles, marvel crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnys_boomerang/pseuds/bunnys_boomerang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the unmasking of The Nogitsune Scott couldn't concentrate. He drifted through out the Avengers tower, not really there. He needed to find Stiles, he needed his best friend.</p><p>You should read 'If It Makes You Happy' to fully get this. Pairings and other characters will be added. Captain America: The Winter Soldier/Teen Wolf Crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Information

**Author's Note:**

> So basically Scott is Cap, Stiles is his best-friend-turned-assassin.
> 
> Like the Norse mythology, Japanese mythically creatures and gods are aliens. Kitsunes are a species and the Nogitsune is their boogyman.  
> With Thor!Erica, I'm going back to originally mythology a bit. Loki (Spoiler. It's Peter. It's always Peter) is Odin's adopted brother. I may write a fic about Thor 1 (Still haven't watched 2) if people want that.
> 
> My beta is the amazing Jari, you can find her here: http://osbornharrys.tumblr.com/

Since the shutting down of S.H.I.E.L.D and Stiles freaking Stilinski, Scott had been in a daze. His apartment had been compromised and he couldn’t go in there without thinking about his best friend trying killing his boss. Well, former on both parts.

So he took up Lydia’s offer- an entire floor of the Martin tower, and he moved all his belongings to his floor, all three boxes.  
After a week of Scott quietly moping about, staring off into the distance and perking up whenever a door opened as if expecting Stiles to come barging in, Lydia stalked into the communal kitchen and dropped a thick folder in front of him.

“Normally I would just throw a USB at you, but I doubt you know what that is”

“Universal Slot Blocker”

“You’re so wrong I don’t whether to laugh or cry”

“Sue me”

Lydia left laughing and Scott stared at the folder for a while. On top was Lydia’s delicate penmanship:

‘Stop moping Scott’

Scott snorted, unable to help himself.

Eventually Scott opened it with a sigh, though he wasn’t expecting to see pictures attached to the front page. The first picture was of Stiles, grinning at the camera. It had to be a few weeks before he joined the army and Scott could see part of his own face. It was cut off, but he could still see his grin.

It was the next picture that really got to him. It was a photo of the Nogitsune. He was facing the camera, with his goggles and the mask on, and he looked inhuman. The mask was shaped like a muzzle, long, thin and fox-like. Kira had told him that the Nogitsune was a type of demon to the Kitsune people, a myth used to scare children.

Scott could see why.

Underneath it was a sheet of paper with a long list of names and dates. After skimming it, Scott realised that it was a kill list- a list of everyone the Nogitsune had killed. He flipped to the next page and the next, expecting it to stop but the list went on. It stopped at the bottom of the fifth page where it read; 

‘Colonel Nicholas Joseph Fury – 1963 – 2014’

Scott slammed the folder shut again, not wanting to see what else Lydia had gathered. He knew what she was doing; she was displaying everything the Nogitsune had done. She told him to stop thinking about him- them. She had warned him that Stiles was not Stiles anymore. That his best friend was gone and in his place was the Nogitsune,  
But she didn’t get it, not really. She didn’t know Stiles like he did. Didn’t see the look Stiles had given him in the helicarrier, didn’t see the recognition in his gaze

Scott gathered up the folder, holding it to his chest, finding the name from the world as if to protect Stiles, even though he knew this information was on the internet- and that anyone could find it. 

He could still tried though.

Scott let out a sigh of relief when he reached his floor and then his room, he didn’t think he could face anyone like this. He gently placed the folder on his desk and stared at it, as if it was going to grow teeth and attack him. Eventually he sat down in front of it and tentatively opened it to the last page, glad to see it was a letter to Stiles’ father reporting that his son was assumed to be K.I.A. 

He couldn’t find himself to be sorry for that sense of relief, a part of him, a large part, wished that Stiles really had died and hadn’t become the Nogitsune.


	2. The cavalry has arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Soldier may or may not have peed on Captain America's nearly perfect sandcastle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isaac Lahey as Coulson who never died-secretly0lived-now-super-agent-with-kick-arse-team  
> Morrel as Maria Hill
> 
> Still being beta'ed by the perfect jari

With the destruction of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the ‘death’ of Nick Fury, Lydia had decided to hold meetings with threats of grievous bodily harm to those who didn’t attend. Scott decided that then was as good as time as any to announce his plan.

After Morrel, who had been hired by Lydia, had finished her talk about who knows what Scott stood.

“I’m going to find the Nogitsune.” Kira flinched slightly as he said this and Allison’s eyes widened.

“That’s a stupid idea. Your friend is dead and dragging a deadly assassin into my tower isn’t going to happen.” Lydia was the first to speak and Scott could barely hide his wince.

He faced her and spoke again. “You don’t know him Lydia, Stiles is still there. There is nothing those God damned Russian can do to take away Stiles. You don’t know him.”

Lydia pressed her brightly painted lips together, looking the closest thing to sad Scott had ever seen. “When S.H.I.E.L.D. released all its information a video came up. I made sure to delete it, but Scott- it was from the Nogitsune experiments. Stiles wasn’t the first, but he was the only one that survived.” Lydia was looking up at him now. “JARVIS bring the photos and information about the Nogitsune experiments.”

“Right away ma’am.” Came JARVIS’ cool voice and in front of the Avenger, Lahey and Morrel appeared photos.

The larger photos, three rows of seven, were mainly of military men, though the first couple on the first row of three seemed to be of civilians. The last photo was of Stiles, looking blankly ahead, Scott recognised it as his military ID.

“The photos on top are of those subjected to the Nogitsune experiments” JARVIS continued. “Below are of the scientists and people involved.”

There were at least twenty smaller photos all with little squares of information next to them. There was only one Scott recognised and from the sharp indrawn breath from Kira, she did as well.

In the middle was a picture a woman the spitting image of Kira- her mother.

Scott blacked out, and when he came to he had moved across the table and had picked Kira up, pinning her against a wall. He barely recognised his own voice “Your mother did this to Stiles?”

Kira didn’t look fazed “I didn’t know.”

“How could you not?! Your mother created the thing that shot you and you didn’t know? What sort of super spy are you?”

“Not a very good one apparently.”

Scott backed away, walking backwards until he hit the table and sat down on it with a heavy sigh. “Look Lydia I don’t care if you think this is a good idea or not. I need to do this. I need to find Stiles.”

“Don’t think this is my approval, because it’s not, it’s a stupid idea to go find the Nogitsune, but if you need it Scott, I’ll help you.” He nodded his thanks while rubbing a hand over his tired face.

“I don’t know what this Stiles is, but I shall help you, my patriotic friend, with whatever you need.” Scott looked up, surprised to hear Erica, A.K.A Thor, speak. She looked as strong and confident as ever, standing out from the rest with her shining silver armour and long blonde braids. Nobody really knew what Erica was, she had turned up in Texas, claiming to be a Norse god. Then, as the kids say nowadays, shit hit the fan and she chose to go by Erica while on Earth. Erica was so different from the women of his day, heck, so was every other woman he had met.

Lydia, who was both beautiful and smart and hid neither.

Kira, deadly and strong, but was surprisingly sweet.

Allison, who Scott was sort of in love with.

“I can get you the clearance.” Isaac said from beside Erica.

“I’ll help you find him.” Allison said with a private smile, she had heard stories about their childhood. Even the one about Scott’s near perfect sandcastle and how Stiles had peed on it, though he couldn’t quite remember if it was true or not.

Boyd nodded his head, silent as always when not flying.

“I’m sure the Hulk would be willing to smash him if you need to.” Derek intoned from the back of the room, standing next to the large window as if ready to jump through it and run, but that was Derek.

Jackson shrugged from his seat next to Lydia and scales briefly rippled over his jaw. “I’ll make sure he’s not moving.”

That could have been the nicest thing Scott had ever heard come from Jackson. He chuckled- he tried not to, but in the end he couldn't stop himself from laughing. “Thanks, I’ll have you on instant call.” Scott said, only half sarcastic.

Jackson snorted and rolled his eyes, he opened his mouth to say something, probably very rude, when Kira spoke. “You can count on me Scott, I know how he thinks.”

Scott blanched slightly before speaking soothingly. ‘You don’t have to Kira, I know this can’t be easy for you.”

She rolled her eyes, something that happens a lot around him. “He only shot me once. No biggie.” She smirked slightly at that and Scott heard Allison, Kira’s sometimes partner, giggle. 

Scott was nearly in tears. Since he had awoken in this new world he had been bombarded with trouble after trouble. Finding out that other gods existed, that said gods wanted to invade earth. It had seemed like something from a bad comic book and Scott just hadn’t found a moment to just breath. 

“I. I don’t know what to say.”

“Thank you would do” Jackson said snottily.

With a choked laugh Scott said thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this slightly longer chapter! I'm half way through ch 3 and should be posting it within a week


	3. I still can't believe there are no flying cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My amazing beta: http://killlucien.tumblr.com/

It took the Avengers a few days to get a rough idea where Stiles was. They theorised that he wouldn’t have left New York. If what Scott said was true; without Hydra controlling him, he would find it difficult to leave the country. But the fact remained that he was a deadly assassin, and everything was taken with a pinch of salt.

“Scott!” Allison called from a couch in the lounge room. watching security videos of places where Scott, Lydia or Kira thought he may go. “I think I found something!”

Scott sprinted over to Hawkeye and knelt beside her and her laptop. “Show me what you’ve got.”

“It’s from the Captain America memorial. You get a slight visual of his face, but at one stage I saw something flash where his arm should be. Here.” Allison faced the screen towards him and clicked play.

He didn’t know where to look at first, but soon he spotted a tall figure wearing a hooded jacket. He kept his eyes trained on the tall figure and true to Allison’s word; he caught a glimpse of an upturned nose from underneath the hood. The man stopped in front of the Stiles Stilinski section and stared for a while, seemingly reading it. When he turned to walk away Scott saw it- near his chest, clutched to his chest like a broken arm, there was a silver flash and he knew then that was who they were looking for.

“When was this filmed?” He asked with a hoarse voice.

“About an hour ago.” Allison replied and put her hand onto Scott’s shoulder. “He could be long gone by now.”

“Yeah, but I gotta look.”

Allison nodded “I understand, but I’m driving. Got that?” she smirked at Captain America “Oh and I’m choosing the car.”

“Howard promised me flying cars! And that was one time!” Scott shouted after Allison, who had jump from the couch and fled down the hall.

“I still can’t believe you tried to fly a car” he heard Allison snicker as he chased after her.

…

It didn’t take them long to reach the exhibit. They were in a Martin car and Allison believed that road rules were just guidelines. Needless to say Scott spent the car ride clutching the seat beat and silently thanking god that it wasn’t a flying car.

They both rushed in, not believing anyone to be stupid enough to try and steal one of Iron Man’s cars. Scott easily loped into the Captain America exhibit, Allison close behind with her bow by her hip. They ignored onlookers as the scoped the room, looking for the dark jacket Stiles had been wearing.

“He’s not here.” Allison told Scott after half an hour of searching, “And it’s almost been two hours, he’s long gone. Let’’s get back to the tower and widened out search range.”

Scott clenched his jaw- annoyed at himself, annoyed at Stiles and even annoyed at Allison, though she was trying her best. “Yeah. Yeah that sounds good.”

The pair left and Scott smiled half-heartedly at his fans, waving and ignoring the flash of cameras. Allison was in front and was leading him out by his sleeve- purple hood shadowing her face. 

When they reached the exit Scott turned back towards the gathered crowd, waving goodbye once more. Allison swore under her breath and Scott turned around quickly. “Allison? What’s wrong?”

“Someone took the fucking car.” Scott heard her ground out through clenched teeth. “Who would be stupid enough to steal one of Lydia’s cars?!”

As she was saying this, Allison reached into her pockets and pulled out her phone. “JARVIS. Whose driving the car?” she growled into it.

There was a brief moment of silence before JARVIS spoke up. “It appears to be Corporate Stilinski ma’am.”

Scott and Allison stared at the phone silently for a moment before Allison spoke. “You have to be kidding me!” Spoke was a too light of a term, yelled suited it better.

“JARVIS can you call Lydia or Boyd or someone and get them to track down Stiles? We don’t have much time.” Scott said to the phone over Allison’s shoulder. “Which way is he heading?”

“He’s heading towards Brooklyn sir, and he’s using the main roads. Would you like me to send you a car?” JARVIS asked.

Scott shook his head, before telling the AI no. He strode towards a bike, a young man leaning causally against it. “Hello. I need to use your bike.” Even in a hurry Captain America was polite. “I promise nothing will happen to it, I’m in an emergency though, so I need to hurry.”

The young man seemed to be in shock. He numbly nodded his head and handed over the keys. “Thank you.” Scott smiled his Captain America smile and picked up the helmet from the backseat.

Allison was besides him in an instant, grabbing the other helmet. “I should drive.” She told Scott with a slight smirk, “You might try and fly this too.”

He scoffed and shook his head before swinging his leg over the body of the bike and patting the seat behind him “You can have shot gun.” He told her and as soon she had hopped on, he revved the engine and was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have the next chapter written and I should start the one after that soon, however I do have exams starting next week and probably wont be working on this for the next two weeks.


	4. Stiles is dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the amazing Jari, articnewt on tumblr
> 
> I think Captain America lived in Brooklyn, if I'm wrong just send me a message and I'll fix it! No I haven't made them from beacon Hills, I might have some connection to the town in a later fic, but at the moment it is important.

“Why brooklyn?” Allison yelled over the top of the engine.

“I think it’s because we lived there, the same apartment block. It’s still there, the block. Some group had it preserved because I had lived there. Stiles might remember it.” He yelled back as he swerved through car.

He slowed down as he approached his old neighbourhood. Allison’s phone rang as they stopped, a block away from the old building. She swiped across the screen and Lydia’s voice rang through.

“We’re on our way.” She said curtly and Scott could hear the sound of wind. “Falcon is beside me and Black Widow, Hulk and Kanima are driving there now.”

Scott reached towards his holster and felt for his gun, closing his palm around the reassuring weight as Hawkeye gave Iron Man their location. Hawkeye hung up and pointed off to the left. “There’s the car.”

Sure enough there it was, looking out of place next to the dingy buildings around it. Scott turned towards the sound of Lydia and Falcon landing and not soon after a car pulled up besides the Avengers.

They gathered together, discussing the plan. Kanima spoke up first.

“I say I go in, paralyse the fucker and then you all come in.”

Iron Man shook her head. “No, we cover the exits and all enter at the same time. That way he has no escape.”

Hulk was next. “How do we even know he’s in the building?”

“Where else would he be?” Iron Man replied snottily.

Scott shook his head behind an argument could start. “No. I go in alone. He doesn’t know you and he might see you as a threat. But cover the exits; we can’t afford to lose him again.”

Scott could practically see Iron Man opening her mouth, but Black Widow, no Kira, spoke first. “This would work better. We don’t want him to feel threatened, more than he does already.”

Scott nodded his thanks and then began to map out where the exits were and which drain pipes to guard, Stiles would always scale down them to sneak out to go to speakeasies. 

Scott drew his gun, though he kept it by his hip.

The apartment block was empty- he knew that there were guided tours, but he heard no noise from inside. He pushed open the door, not surprised to see that is was already open. It swung easily, the loud whine it used to have when he was a kid was gone. He felt the familiar pang of anger, sorrow and regret as he always did when saw something he loved had changed.

He looked around what used to be a ratty foyer, now painted brightly with pictures of his neighborhood from when he was just Scott McCall. Still he saw no trace from any living things, though a sign was placed at chest height, giving times of the tours- there should be one tour ending and a gathering crowd, ready for the next one. He frowned and quietly walked up the stairs, on edge and ready for an attack.

Scott heard a dull thump coming from one of the floors above- it sounded like his and Stiles’ floor. He pressed his wrist radio and spoke urgently into it. “Captain here. I heard something on the sixth floor. I’m going up to investigate. Call an ambulance and the police, I think there are hostages.”

His communication device beeped quietly, telling him Iron Man had got his message. 

Scott jogged up the stairs this time, ready for the worst. He paused at the corner that lead to their apartment row, he took a deep breath and turned around it with pointing the gun ahead.

His gun went to rest position as he sprinted over to the body on the floor. A quick check of the pulse told him that the woman was still alive and he got up to check the next. Same thing there. He breathed a sigh of relief.  
He spoke through his radio again “Iron Man. I have at least twelve bodies up here, three are of kids. Their all breathing, but they medical attention. I’m going to get Stiles, tell the ambulance to come the the sixth floor right away.”

“Right away Cap.” Came the reply and he left the unconscious people behind and headed towards the open door. 

24\. Stiles’ apartment. He had shared it with his father, Aleksy Stilinski, a Polish immigrant who had been kicked off the police force due to his German heritage around the start of the Nazi regime. Scott remembered the older man, who would always sigh when Stiles and Scott had gotten into trouble, but always defended his son, once to the point where he attacked a man for calling Stiles retarded. 

Not too long ago Scott realized Stiles had ADHD, something not that known when they were young, unlike today.

Scott got to the open door and peeked behind it, but drew back quickly when he saw a flash of metal. “Stiles? It’s me. Scott.”

“Don’t call me Stiles.” 

Scott looked around the corner again, this time taking in more details. The glare wasn’t a gun- but Stiles’ arm and he didn’t look like he was about to kill Scott. Instead he was sitting in the far corner of the small room. Scott saw some shattered glass on the ground and something small and rectangular in his best friend hand.

Scott could never bring himself to come back home, but he could guess it was a photograph, though what of he was unsure.

“I’m coming in.” Scott said, gun still pointing at the ground, and Stiles showed no sign of hearing. He approached the pale man slowly, but still he didn’t react. Eventually Scott got to Stiles’ side and slid down to sit on the floor with his old friend.

The photo in Stiles’ hand was of a young couple and in between the woman and man was a tiny child, not older than six, and he was beaming at the camera, showing off missing teeth.

“Who are they?” Stiles asked and gently touched the woman’s face

“That’s Claudia and Aleksy Stilinski. Your parents.”

Stiles shook his head as if he didn’t believe it. Scott watched those long fingers trace over the child’s face before landing on Aleksy’s. 

“Stiles…” Scott reached over to touch Scott, but before he could Stiles stood up and was a few feet away, pointing small gun at him.

“I said. Don’t call me Stiles. I’m not Stiles, I’m... the Nogitsune.” 

Scott stared up at Stiles, not quite sure what to do. 

“Stop looking for Stiles. He is dead.” The Nogitsune, said through gritted teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr! http://stiles-you-make-a-good-batman.tumblr.com/
> 
> Alright, I do have most of the last chapter written, however I still have to decide which ending to use so please bare with us!


	5. You're Saying It Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd and probably another story to come.

“You’re not dead Stiles.” 

Stiles shook his head, looking panicked and angry. “No. Stop it. I’m not Stiles.” 

Scott took a calming breath and studied the man in front of him, he hadn’t the time on the carrier. He still looked like Stiles, but something was off. Too pale, the circles around his eyes too dark, mouth set in a slight frown instead of the easy grin of their childhood. But underneath it all it was still Stiles. 

Scott stood, noting that the man in front of him had his eyes closed as he panted slightly, a pained grimace marring his features. Gun in hand Scott began to approach Stiles. 

“Yes you are. You’re parents were Claudia and Alesky Stilinski and your name is Wieńczysław Stilinski and-” Before Scott could finish he was cut off.

“You’re saying it wrong. You could never say it that’s why I made up that nickname.” Scott looked away from the small gun and the white knuckles to Stiles’ face. There was a small smile, almost shocked and pained, now. “Scott…”

“Stiles” Scott sobbed and rushed forward, dropping the gun.

Stiles didn’t hug back, but Scott still felt the hot tears drop onto his neck.

“Scott I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean anything I said, I don’t want to kill you. Scott.” The last word was barely a whisper, almost a prayer really. “I missed you so much.”

Scott didn’t notice the cold metal of the gun until it was pressed against the firm muscle of his stomach. 

“I’m so sorry Scott, but your Stiles is dead and I won’t be allowed to walk out of here, S.H.I.E.L.D. will be on me in seconds. If not them then Iron Man, who just flew by the window or the Hulk down below.” 

Scott clenched his teeth and blew out a harsh breath. “S.H.I.E.L.D. has be disassembled and they will only do that if you have a gun pointed at me.”

He heard a scoff. “No they wont. Now turn away and start walking towards the door.”

Scott did as he was told, knowing not to argue with the thing, not the Nogitsune but also not Stiles, that was pointing a gun at him. The pair left the old apartment and Stiles looked around before yelling.

“Do anything and I’ll shoot Captain America in the spine.” 

Captain America saw Lydia hover not too far and he was sure that if he looked over the balcony that he’d see Derek, Erica, Jackson and Kira. Crouched on the roof opposite was Boyd, but he could not see Allison.

“Kurwa!” was what he heard first, then the dull thud of a body hitting the ground.

He turned around after he saw Lydia nod and saw Stiles heaped on the floor with a tranquiliser sticking from the back of his neck and then on the complex opposite he saw Hawkeye.

He didn't react when Jackson scaled up the building, not when Lydia landed behind him and placed a cold metal hand, _like Stiles'_ , on his shoulder.

"Stiles can't be dead. He just can't be."

He heard Jackson mutter under his breath and he span around to face the lizard like man.

"Say that again and I'll shot you."

Jackson's shoulders tensed as he dropped into a defensive pose. "I'd like to see you try _Cap._ "

Before he could move Lydia was between them. "Both of you shut up. We don't know how long the Nogitsune will be unconscious for and we need to get him to the Martin building and contained before he wakes up."

With a tense jaw Scott nodded, but didn't move to help shift the unresponsive body from the hard concrete floor. He turned away from the scene, Ironman and the Kanima leaning over his best friend's body, discussing coldly, the best way to transport him to the ugly tower Scott was forced to call home.

When he reached the ground floor and the spotless lobby, he slid to the ground, head caught between his knees. He didn't look up when he heard soft footsteps or when the came to a stop in front of him. 

"Stiles isn't dead." Allison said. "Not really, you can get him back. He just needs help."

Finally Scott looked up, face blotchy and red, and smiled slightly. "I know. I'm gonna get Stiles back if it's the last thing I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is another ending. If you like I can post it
> 
> 'Kurwa' from what I know means fuck, but according to google translate it means whore. Either works I guess

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcomed and much loved.
> 
> You can find me here: http://stiles-you-make-a-good-batman.tumblr.com/


End file.
